Unfortunately Unfortunate One shots
by LyricTheSilent
Summary: Just a group of random one shots, but i will take suggestions! (Please. Lyric struggle.) (Rated T just incase (Most likely isn't but just incase)) Also can we just appreciate the way "Temple stilkskins" name is spelt in the character slot menu? An unfortunate fairytale's characters and any plots used in here all belong to Chanda Hahn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so... This is my first ever story.. on my first ever writing account.. so please forgive me if I'm absolutely awful at this! I am Lyric or Beetle. Hi... OK ummm enjoy the story! But wait! I should explain two things. 1. I despise Brody with all my heart. 2. If there are any mistakes then please tell me in the reviews as I'm not the best with grammar! (PS:this is a kinda AU where Jared didn't die)**

* * *

The WhatsApp group.

Brody Carmichael had done numerous stupid things. But when he decided to create a WhatsApp group against fae, it was his worst one yet.

"Mina!" He yelled from the living room of Grimm Manor.

"Yeah?" She cried back. The cursed Grimm had recently gotten a phone thanks to a quest the dark prince' sent her way. It was so that if she got into any sort of danger, she could at least contact someone.

"Check the new group I created!"

"OK... Brody... Why is there an unknown number in this group?"

"What?"

Brody walked in to the room and sat next to her.

"Oh yeah, they're these guys I was talking to online. They seemed pretty cool."

However, as soon as those words emitted from his mouth, hell broke loose.

 ** _Tormentor (Jared) - Who are you._**

 ** _Unknown number (***********) - You don't recognise me baby brother?_**

At that moment it struck Mina and Brody who this was. There eyes trained onto the screen.

 _ **Happy (Ever) - How did you get on this chat Teague.**_

 _ **Tormentor (Jared) - I AM NOT YOUR BABY BROTHER.**_

 ** _Unknown number (***********) - Why don't you ask Brody._**

 ** _Nan - Brody... What have you done._**

 ** _Tormentor (Jared) - TEAGUE STOP IGNORING ME._**

 ** _Unknown number (***********) - Oh he just casually invited a person he met online to a WhatsApp group._**

 ** _Friendly neighbourhood Nix - hey guys :D_**

 ** _Happy (Ever) - Not the best timing Nix._**

 ** _Friendly Neighbourhood Nix - Really,_** _why?_ ** _:(_**

 ** _Unknown number (***********) - Ahh. You must be that Nixie that became human... Would you consider becoming fae again?_**

 ** _Friendly Neighbourhood Nix left the group._**

 ** _Tormentor (Jared) - TEAGUE_**

 ** _Unknown number (***********) - WHAT_**

 ** _Tormentor_** _ **(Jared) left the group.**_

 ** _Happy (Ever) left the group._**

 ** _Nan left the group._**

 ** _Unknown number (***********) - Well... That was interesting... Wasn't it Mina. What do you think Brody?_**

 ** _Unknown number (***********) left the group._**

* * *

 **A/N short and not very good but tips would be appreciated! What did you think of Jared's sulkiness, Teague's annoyingness and all the nicknames?**


	2. The Balloon Child

**Ok, so I don't think you guys understand how happy it makes me to read reviews and to know that people took time out of their day to read what I wrote and give feedback! So thank you so much for that! (I genuinely can't stop smiling)**

 **•** **CoffeeKake - I know right? I really wish more people would update soon. I think the reason why I picked friendly neighborhood nix was because he's so innocent and because let's be honest, what else could I call him? Pretty sure everyone knows Brody is stupid like... Brody ...I'm glad you're there... but duuude cmon use the smarts you apparently have xD Ps: thank you! I get worried because autocucumber on everything is the worst.**

• **Guest - Like i said he's too innocent for anything else! xD**

 **Ok ok I'm done being awkward (I think) thank you again for the reviews! This one isn't really that funny but it's more of a thing that popped into my head when doing Gravity in science I just kinda thought it suited Mina! Happy reading!**

 _ **Mina's POV**_

 _I sit here,_ alone, thinking about all the things that had happened just that last week. The fire... Charlie... Teague... Jared.

Three major names that plague my thought process and halt my world. What is going on in the world around me? Is anything happening? Or am I just stuck in this moment? A loop trapping me in this minute of emotional agony. I'm not sure anymore. I start to sketch. A balloon. I have always liked balloons. Balloons have the freedom that I long for, that I envy. They float away into the abyss only to be found in an opposite space. I have always imagined balloons to be happy things, colourful that bring brightness and joy on the days of gloom and rain.

Charlie... Teague... Jared.

I got my brother kidnapped. He was trapped. Just like helium is in the rubbery casing of a balloon. It's unable to get out.

Teague threatened me with my own family. Like when tying a balloon, there is always an inevitable chance that the balloon will go flying off and the helium is gone. Just like his emotions exploding.

 **Jared is dead.**

As soon as he arrived on the fae plane that fateful night, the pin started inching closer to the balloon. The balloon gets tired of fighting against deflation and eventually the pin pierces it. And with that the balloon is gone. Dead.

No. I shake my head, to see that the balloon in front of me is finished. Yet time is still stopped. The balloon is not colourful nor joyous. It is graphite. Mere graphite on a paper. However, I still feel that graphite on the paper is free. Free from worrys that someone with a pin shall come and pop it.

I draw more balloons, all different shapes and sizes, different levels of tone and depth. _Anyone_ can be free, no matter who they are. My pencil drifts over to the bottom of the page and draws a figure resembling myself looking up at the balloons. Anyone can be free so why can't I? Why can't I attatch these thoughts to a balloon string and watch them fly away. Maybe I don't need to be a balloon. Maybe the things I don't want anymore can be balloons and i can be here on earth. _**Free.**_

I look back at the drawing one final time before ripping it out of the sketchbook I adore so, and shredding it to pieces. Balloons aren't the only things that can be free. I draw once more, a figure in the sky floating away, it's strings cut. Maybe even Humans can be free too.

However, with that last thought lingering, I am brought back to my senses by an infuriated looking science teacher in front of me, asking why there is shredded paper all over the floor.

 **So what did you think? Again it's really short but I have a load of stuff that needs doing. If there are any parts that don't make sense or need explaining then tell me in the reviews please! My brain is known to jumble up nonsensical sentences and spout gibberish at times xD.**

 **Lyric/Beetle**


End file.
